The DisplayPort standard is a digital display interface standard that specifies the connection between a source device (e.g., computer) and a sink device such as a display device. DisplayPort supports both external (e.g., box-to-box) and internal (e.g., laptop LCD panel) connections. The data transmission protocol defined in the DisplayPort standard is based on micro data packets and involves a variable number of data pairs with a clock signal embedded in the data signal. The connection of a source device to a sink device is established by a link training process, where an appropriate number of lanes is enabled at the right link rate via handshaking that takes place between the source device and sink device over an auxiliary channel (AUX CH). However, a fast link training process is not supported by all sink devices, and link training may be lost when connecting a sink device to a source device under certain conditions.